Angel of Death
by writermom44
Summary: Amara Sanguin, Emporess of the Haunted Hills, joins in the fight for Middle Earth. Her mate Boromir saved by her, aid in the fight to put an end to Sauron and bring order and peace to the land. BoromirxOC


Amara Sanguin awoke to the sounds of battle, she ran to greet it with a smile. Her flowing black gossamer dress flowing around her as did her mane of black hair, she ran, there in front of her stood the hideous Urakai, an arrow flew at her and she slapped it away like a falling twig. Others bouncing off her like she was stone. The Urakai halted and stared at the pale beauty running toward them. It was their mistake, she leaped and her fingernails lashed out like claws. Heads and limbs falling as she struck her prey, others grabbed at two small helpless bodies and they ran into the forest.

She walked toward the man kneeling, riddled with arrows. He looked up at her and smiled. "Are you my angel? Have you come to take me home?" The man breathed his questions nearing death.

"No, my love. I am here to save you. She kneeled next to him, pulling the arrows out of his body. She tilted his head back and kissed his mouth. He kissed her passionately, though the pain was nearly to much to bare. What happened next, made him gasp in suprise. The lovely woman took his throat, her teeth sinking into his flesh. His blood flowing into her mouth. She then raised and looked at his pale bloodless face and smiled. A trickle of blood running down her chin. She drew her finger nail across her forearm and the blood welled to the surface. She placed it against his lips. "Drink, my love." The man did as he was asked, tasting the sweet liquid that flowed into his mouth. She eased him to a prone position on the ground, hovering above him as he took in more of her blood. She smiled stroking his brow with her other hand. When his thirst was sated, he let her arm go. Her wound healed within seconds. The man began to seizure, Amara kept caressing his forehead. He looked at her with fear and wanting. She lowered her lips to him once more and he kissed her with a passion resembling obsession. As his body stopped flayling, he could feel his wounds mending. As he continued kissing the lovely woman, he began to rise to a sitting position. His kisses becoming more powerful. His arms wrapping around the woman's waist, pulling her into his body. The passion driving him over the edge, pulling her onto his lap. She sat up breaking their kiss.

"We will have time for this later. Right now we must hunt. Your friends are coming and the little ones are in danger." Amara stated, standing and pulling him to his feet. Seconds later his three companions stormed into the clearing shooting arrows at Orcs and Urakai that were running from them. She turned and caught an arrow that one of the Urakai shot at her,she smiled and walked toward the ugly creature, as she stared into his angry eyes he lowered his weapon and her claws destroyed him. The men stood watching as the lovely woman dispatched several of their enemies with her bare hands. She turned and bowed to them, "I am here to aid you in your journey, I am Amara Sanguine, of the Haunted Hills." Gimli dropped to his knees, amazed to finally see the ancient power his kind had been told of as children. The Angel of Death and Life, standing beautifully before him. Pale and perfect, in her gossamer gown. Gimli looked at her with reverence. Legolas stared at the beauty, he had heard of her kind, the perfect killing creature of legend, awoken by sounds of battle. She was more beautiful then the stories had told. Aragorn, watched the Pagan beauty, her body a perfect hour glass, her skin the color of freshly fallen snow.

Boromir stepped forward, standing next to the woman who had saved him. She stood quietly, then held her hand out to Gimli.

"Rise friend, the little ones are in danger." Amara stated.

"The Urakai, they took the hobbits, I tried to protect them, but the Urakai took me with arrows. This beauty dispatched the rest and saved me." He smiled and looked on the woman with love and respect.

"So you are now one like her." Aragorn stated. "Friend, you will never again, be able to live as you used to."

"This I know, but with her I will not be alone." Boromir smiled and stepped close to Amara. He wrapped his arms possesively around her waist. She smiled and returned the embrace.

"I chose him, he is now my mate. Now we must go, your little friends need us."

Aragorn nodded, Gimli and Legolas still staring at the deadly beauty.

"We will find the hobbits, we must fly." Aragorn stated and began to run after the tracks of the abductors.

The group ran, Boromir and Amara ran so fast their feet barely touched the ground. They came to a place where the hobbits had been thrown to the dusty earth, Aragorn found one of the halfling's leafy clasps. On they ran on and on, day and night, then the sound of battle ensued. Amara smiled, "We are near." She took the lead, soon they saw riders, baring down on them from ahead.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn yelled. The riders circled them coming to a stop. The leader staring at the strange group.

"How is it that men, a dwarf, an elf and a woman run together on this land?" The man stated.

"We are hunting a party of Uraks that took two of our friends. They are small, children to your eyes." Aragorn explained.

"We slaughtered all of the wretched lot, burning their bodies. They are all dead. We saw none ,but our enemies." He stated.

"Dead, no, no." Gimli stated.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas, of Mirkwood, Boromir of Gondor and Amara of the Haunted Hills." Aragorn introduced.

"Haunted Hills, we know of the stories of the Avenging Angels, I thought they were only myth. I am Eomer, Captain of the Rohiran. I hope your hunt is successful." He remounted and looked at the group. With a whistle, three horses were brought forward. "May these mounts help you on your way and bring you what you seek. May they aid you far better than their former masters." At that the Riders left and went in seek of more enemies.

Aragorn mounted the beautiful chestnut, Legolas swung up on the white, extending his arm to his friend Gimli, Gimli paused, gulped then let Legolas swing him up behind him. Boromir mounted the black and held his arm out to Amara, she took it and swung gracefully behind him. They rode on until they saw a bellowing of dark smoke. They found the piled burning bodies of the Uraks and Orcs. They all dismounted and began searching about, Aragorn noticed where the hobbits had been lying. He showed the others and they followed where the small bodies had crawled, followed by a wounded Orc. "They have entered Fangorn." Legolas stated.

They left their mounts and walked into the dense forest. The men looked unsettled and apprehensive. "The trees are talking, they do not like axes and swords in their midst." Legolas stated looking about listening.

"Lower your axe, Gimli." Aragorn whispered the Dwarf lowered his axe and looked about with worry.

"I like trees, trees are our friends." The Dwarf stated cautiously.

"We enter your realm in search of friends, we mean no harm." Amara stated and raised her arms to the trees. Leaves began to fall and whirl around her, touching her arms and face, then the trees seemed to widen the path, allowing more sunlight to enter. "Thank you friends." She stated and lowered her arms. The group walked on, but something seemed to be making them feel a presence. As they rounded a bend they saw a figure standing in a shining white light. They pulled out their weapons and ran toward the person, their weapons were knocked from their hands causing all to stop in their tracks, Amara stood smiling at the image within the light.

"You have journeyed far, Amara." The voice stated kindly.

"Yes, the battle called me." She stated in return. As the light dimmed the men saw a sight that overwhelmed them. Gandalf stood before them in bright white robes holding a white staff.

"We thought you to be Sauramon." Aragorn smiled.

"No, I am now Gandalf the White." Gandalf chuckled. "Do not fret the Hobbits are quite safe, in the care of a dear friend. We must head for Rohan." The old wizard stated and led them back to their mounts, he whistled and soon a wonderous sight came near them. A pair of the legendary Mearas ran to Gandalf. The white one stopped and bumped his head against Gandalf's arm. The dusty gray mare went to Amara. "Shadowfax, is the lord of the Mearas, Storm is his lead mare. They will aid in our journey." Gandalf stated as Amara let her hands stroke gently down the mare's neck. She then sprang lithly on to the horse's back and sat quietly. Boromir mounted the black gelding the Rohiran had given. The others mounted likewise and they were off.

After many miles they saw the flags of Edoras in the distance. As they drew closer they saw how the people stared with forlorn eyes. "A crypt is more friendly then this place." Gimli stated softly. The others agreed silently. They dismounted at the bottom of the steps and climbed to the doors, met by guards.

"We are here to speak with Theoden King." Gandalf stated wearily, dressed in gray again, hiding his new raiment.

"You must leave your weapons." The head guard stated.

All did as they were asked, though grudginly.

"And your staff." The guard stated.

"You would take an old man's walking stick from him." Gandalf stated leaning on Legolas for support.

"Very will. Is the woman armed?" The guard asked.

"Sir, do I look armed." Amara stated and put her hands out to the sides and turned slowly as she smiled to the guards. They smiled back and shook their heads.

"Forgive us My Lady, we meant no offence." They smiled at the beauty before them, her graceful body making them feel giddy and young again.

They entered Edoras and were taken to the throne room. An old wizened man sat on the throne, a treacherous looking black haired man bent whispering in his ear.

"I told you to take the staff!" the black haired man stated with a sneer. "Why is she here!" The man shrieked in rage, pointing at Amara.

"It is time Theoden took back his rightful throne. Be gone." Gandalf stated.

"What is Gandalf the gray to do about it?" The wizened figure stated in a dark raspy voice.

"Nothing, but Gandalf the White has much he can do!" Gandalf stated shedding the gray robes showing his bright white ones, he aimed his staff to them and began his spell. "Be gone from his body, Theoden must regain his throne." The shifty weasel of a man screamed and fled the building. The bad spirit of Sauramon left the body of Theoden and blew past the others escaping.

Theoden looked about, now younger and coherent, his niece came in and drew near him.

"I know your face, Eowyn. Daughter/niece." He stated and smiled touching her tearstained cheek.

She fell forward embracing him. "I thought I would never see your eyes look upon me again."

Aragorn helped them stand and smiled, then bowed to the King of Rohan. "I am at your service, Theoden King."

"Where is Theodred, Eomer?" Theoden asked softly.

"Your son fell, Father/Uncle." Eowyn stated tears falling again.

"No!" Theoden cried in pain. "I was not here for him." He fell to the floor again crying his loss.

"How long has it been?" Amara asked.

"Too long, Emporess." Eowyn stated and bowed her head to Amara. "Even you can not bring him back, now." Amara nodded and looked mornfully at the king.

"What brings the Emporess, from her hills?" Theoden asked, eyeing the beauty before him.

"Battle, like always, dear Theoden. I offer my help once again to the land of the living." Amara bowed to the king.

"As always, you are welcome. I see you have taken a mate. I wish you would have gotten here in time to take Theodred as well." Theoden stated and looked at his niece. "We will honor our fallen, then ready for war."

The funeral of the fallen was beautiful and sad. Theoden, dropped flowers on the grave of his son. "A child should not have to die before his parent." He weeped silently and waited as Eowyn sang for the fallen. Then they returned to Edores, he had the guards release his nephew Eomer and his riders from the stockade. Where the letcherous Wormtongue had sent them.

"We now plan for war." Theoden stated and made for the armory. All following him.

Boromir stopped and looked at Amara. "I love you." He stated.

"And I you, come we must ready for battle." She took his hand and they walked to Edoras slowly, hands never leaving each others.

"You know that when Minas Tirith is saved, you must stay with me." Amara stated to Boromir.

"I understand, I will be by your side always." Boromir stated squeezing her hand. She smiled and stopped him. Pulling him to her, their eyes met, then they were in each others embrace, lips moving together in passion and desperation. Boromir could feel his body growing hard for her. He needed to be with her, more intimately.

"Soon, my love. Soon." She breathed between kisses. They parted still holding hands and entered the throne room. All hurried to armor up. Amara went to Eowyn.

"I need to borrow clothes from you. Something that is more convenient then this." She held out the flowing folds of her gown. Eowyn smiled and led her to her own chamber. She pulled out riding appearal. It was a red dress that hung to just be low the knee and had pants and boots. Amara smiled and nodded. She quickly dressed then went to the armory. Finding a built of leather with a long hanging leather and metal skirt, she placed it over her new clothes and dawned a matching armor vest. She grabbed to medium swords and bow and quiver, as well as a helm with a flowing black horse hair headdress. When she walked to the others, they gasped at the warrior before them. She was like none they had ever seen before. Dressed not for war, but for slaughter. She was deadly, even if she wore nothing at all. Theoden had seen her kill fifty Orcs before, wearing only a loincloth and no top. Relishing in the blood that soaked her skin. He secretly had wished he could be her mate. His heart beat for her beauty, but she had told him he was not destined for such, his life was that of the king. He had been fourteen, his body still reacted to the woman in the same way. She smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking. She patted him on the shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Come, Theoden King, we must plan." She stated and he smiled then led the them to the map chamber.

After the plans had been made, the women and children were sent to Helm's Deep with Eowyn and a few guards. The men and Amara rode out to meet the hoard...


End file.
